Her story
by tam356
Summary: Brain loss, alcoholism
1. Chapter 1

Secrets and lies; what made her world go around and around.

Have you ever felt like there's this big thing hanging over your head, but haven't quite been able to put your finger on it?

Well for Lauren, that's what her life was like... There was the way people stared at her. The sympathy looks got her the most, it irritated her to know that total strangers knew more about her own life than she did.

Alcoholism, heart break, memory loss and brain work.

There were a lot of things that Lauren Branning needed to work out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two **

Lauren sat in the waiting room of one of the biggest offices she'd ever seen. Today she was meeting her new doctor/therapist. Her old one had sent her here as they didn't always see eye to eye on everything.

She sighed in frustration once more, sick of waiting around. She was told this place would be relaxing and calming, it was everything but.

All she could hear was the typing of computers, especially the receptionist who seemed to type extra loudly. Emily, the receptionist (going by her name badge) stopped typing and looked up at Lauren as she was once again put off from her work through Lauren sighing impatiently.

Emily narrowed her eyes at Lauren, tapping her perfectly manicured nails on the desk. Lauren smirked to herself, it was clear to see they'd both created a little disliking for each other.

Lauren shuffled down into her seat more, ignoring the stares she was receiving from Emily. Lauren was distracted as the doctors door opened and two men walked out. Her gaze was set on one man in particular, she wondered if he was the client or the doctor. She smiled as his warm, welcoming voice entered her ears.

"Yes of course, see you next week, Toby" the doctor laughed.

Lauren could see that this Toby guy had a good relationship with the doctor and she hoped she'd be able to a have a healthy relationship with him too, seen as she didn't with her last doctor.

Lauren watched the doctor as he nodded once at Emily and then looked directly at her. Lauren froze for a minute then regained herself. She watched the doctor smile at her as he leaned against the door frame. He had one leg crossed over the other, one hand in his pocket as he glanced down at her file.

"Lauren Branning?" He asked, looking directly at her. She nodded her head once, that's all she could manage.

She was usually really good with people, sometimes you could say she was over confident with people. But today, right here right now, something was different. She wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans as he glanced back up at her.

"Come on inside miss Branning"he smiled, leading the way. Lauren got up and followed him inside his office, shutting the door behind her.

His office was a bit plain and simple. It was all painted white and had a couple of canvases on the wall. Lauren took a seat in front of his desk while he sat across from her looking through her files. He glanced up at her and smiled, seeing her watching him.

Lauren saw the emotions flash across his face. Surely he was supposed to keep any emotion hidden away? Especially from his clients, wasn't that the whole point in a therapist?

"I see mrs brown submitted you in, miss Branning?" He asked.

Lauren nodded at him. "You can call me Lauren, but yes we didn't exactly see eye to eye on everything" she sighed.

"Okay Lauren, well I'm doctor, Joseph Williams... But you can call me joey" he smiled at her.

Lauren just smiled at him, she didn't say anything. "What exactly is the problem?" Joey asked.

"A lot of things, but you already know that because you would've read my life story in that file" she said, rolling her eyes.

"I'd really like to hear your thoughts" he told her. Leaning forward on his elbows, moving the file aside.

"I'm pretty sure my dad and sister have informed you already" she told him, not affected by his tone.

"It doesn't matter what they think, I'm here to ensure your happy, not them" he told her.

Lauren didn't say anything, she didn't want to say anything, it's not like he could make everything go away.

Joey sighed. "Okay"

"How about you tell me what happened at your last session, with your old therapist"

"My last therapist wasn't any good, she didn't like my outlook on life... We argued all the time" she told him.

"That's not very professional of her, she's there to help you in any way possible not make things more difficult" joey frowned.

"She was also my sister" Lauren sighed.

"Oh"

"My dad said it would be good to keep it in the family, but I can't talk to her about things, she just goes back and tells my dad, they don't understand what it's like" Lauren frowned.

"What is it like Lauren?" Joey asked her, hoping got a more sufficient answer.

"It's hard" she said looking down at her entwined fingers.

Joey stayed quiet giving her some time to elaborate. She looked back up at him and he smiled at her warmly, before she looked back down again.

"I was an alcoholic, still am I think... I don't know" she sighed.

"You're confused" joey told her.

She nodded and looked up at him. "My mum and dad told me I had a problem with alcohol, a very big problem and I pushed a lot of very important people away, people that meant the world to me" she admitted, finding it easy to talk now.

"Okay, do you feel like you need a drink?" Joey asked her.

Lauren shook her head. "Not even a little bit, I know one more sip could kill me and that's enough for me to stop" she said.

"Am I right when I say you don't remember any of this?" He asked her, a soft expression on his face.

"There was an accident..."

"What kind of accident Lauren?" He asked her, digging for more.

She sighed in frustration. "I don't remember... I have lost some of my memory"

"What do you mean?"

"I have retrograde amnesia, which means my memory could come back but the doctors can't confirm it will, I can't remember anything before a certain date" she told him.

"Okay, so the accident?"

Lauren settled her gaze on him for a moment. "My mum said I was going after someone, id been to the tube station, it was Boxing Day. She said a friend of mine was leaving... He was my boyfriend and he asked me to go with him but I didn't, after I got home I realised it was a mistake and I went after him"

Joeys eyes widened and he almost choked on the air he was breathing. "What?" She asked him, frowning.

"That's quite the story" he smiled at her.

"It doesn't matter now, dad said he won't be coming back, I messed things up with him, you know the whole alcoholic thing and now he's gone" she sighed. "My dad said I need to deal with the consequences of my actions"

Joey weakly smiled at her. "Tell me more about the accident" he asked.

"I was on the way back to the tube station to go after this guy and I was hit by a car which caused my memory loss... So I can't remember anything after my dad leaving, which was just before my mum had cancer" she said.

"Do you know the name of this guy?" He asked. Lauren shook her head and he sighed.

"Nothing" she told him.

"That's a shame Lauren" he told her.

"I messed things up big time, I highly doubt he wants anything to do with me... I mean he's nowhere to be seen so that must mean something"

**Leave me a review please:)) I'll reply to reviews tomorrow xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Lauren sat on the tube in a world of her own. She smiled at at a little girl in a push chair across from her. She was talking to her doll and giggling to herself. The little girl was in a world of her own, content.

She looked up to see a lady holding onto the pushchair, smiling down at the little girl. Next to her was a man, he looked friendly and clearly doted on both the girls. Lauren smiled once more, that right there, was all she wanted.

***L*L*L***

"Excuse me miss" were the words that snapped Lauren out of her thoughts. She looked up to see an oldish looking man staring back down at her.

She furrowed her eyebrows together. "Were at the last stop, it's time to get off now, miss" he said. Lauren's eyes widened. "Oh sorry, was in a world of my own" she laughed it off and proceeded off the tube.

"Ow! Watch it!" Lauren snapped at the person shoving past her. "Oh sorry-" he began but suddenly froze upon seeing her face.

Lauren's facial expression changed into a more pleasant one. "Dr Williams..."

He scratched the back of his head and forced a smile. "Hi Lauren"

Lauren furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion. "How come your here before me, I left your office before you did" she told him.

Joey chuckled to himself. "I got a lift into walford right after you left...and now I'm getting the tube back to the office" he told her with humour.

"Sorry I didn't mean to pry" she said, guilty look in place. Joey nodded at her once and began walking past her.

Her facial expression changed to something with a little more attitude. She thought he was rude. She forgot about it and carried on walking. It must have been ten feet out of the tube station when she bumped into another person. Lauren sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, people bumping into her was becoming a bit of a habit.

"Oh god I'm so sorry" the girl said. Lauren looked up and made eye contact with her. "Oh hey Lauren, you alright? Have you seen joe-" she suddenly stopped when Lauren looked like she didn't have a clue what was going on and then she clicked on.

"Um do I know you?" Lauren asked her. "It's me Alice" she laughed. Her laughing soon stopped when Lauren didn't respond. "Lauren..."  
Alice said.

"Look I'm sorry, I'm guessing I knew you before but I don't know you now" Alice looked more confused than ever. Lauren rolled her eyes. "Long story short, I was hit by a car, causing me to have amnesia, and I don't remember anything from a couple years back..."

Alice looked pretty shocked, and Laurent had to bite back a laugh. "Sorry, you have to understand how strange this is for me, I feel like I'm trying to explain my situation to a total stranger" she said.

Alice furrowed her eyebrows together. "I'm not a stranger I'm your cousin" she told her.

Lauren's eyes widened. "Wait what?" She almost shouted. "Yep me and joe-" Alice began but was cut off. "Sorry I need to go, catch you later" Lauren said before speeding off.

***L*L*L***

Lauren walked through the front door to yet more whispers between her parents coming from the living room. She rolled her eyes and proceeded to the stairs.

She was only on the third step when she was stopped in her tracks, actually being able to hear what her parents were discussing for once.

"I think we should tell her the truth max, let her make her own decisions" Tanya said. Lauren furrowed her eyebrows together. "Oh yeah and she did so well making her own decisions before, becoming an alcoholic and getting herself into trouble with her cousin" max said. Lauren was even more confused now.. Yeah she knew about the alcoholic thing, but the cousin thing... No. Maybe it was time to get to know Alice a little more she thought. "Yes because you played no part in screwing up your daughters life did you?" Tanya snapped before storming to the door. Lauren ran upstairs, luckily unseen.

**Thank you for all of your reviews so far for this story, I appreciate them all, the guest ones too, which I'm unable to reply to. Review please :) xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Lauren walked down the stairs the next morning with a plan of action in her mind. She walked into the kitchen, both her parents there stood by the fridge. Tanya looked furious and max had know facial expression.

"Ahem"

Both parents looked up to see Lauren and automatically distracted themselves with other things. "I'm late for work" max said, whilst looking at his wrist which Lauren was pretty sure had no watch attached to it. "Yeah I've got a million and one things to get done at the salon" Tanya nervously laughed. Lauren raised an eyebrow at the pair of them, blocking the doorway.

"Excuse me, Lauren" Tanya said, straight faces. "Oh, don't mind me, I'm just off to see my therapist, give you yep a chance to keep talking about me, ay?" She said harshly, before spinning on her heel and making her way towards the front door.

"Lauren! Wait!" Tanya shouted, hurrying down the steps of number five. Lauren rolled her eyes but kept on walking. "How's.. How are the sessions dr b.." Tanya stuttered.

Lauren looked at her mum curiously. "It's doctor Williams" Lauren said. Tanya flicked her hair behind both shoulders and kept her gaze on everything in front of her. "Yeah, yeah I know I just nearly said doctor brown, just ha bit I suppose" she said.

"Why'd you transfer me to joey mum? I know you went behind dads back... Why joey? What's so special about him?" Lauren questioned.

Tanya cleared her throat. "Dr Joseph Williams is the best around" Tanya told her. "Expensive though?" Lauren asked. "What do you mean?" Tanya asked her nervously, worried she might know more than she was letting on. "Joeys a top therapist in the middle of London, his office looks like the queen owns it" she said.

They both came to a stop outside of the salon and for the first time since the conversation started, Tanya turned to face her daughter.

"We got a good deal"

**Leave me a review please. :) what kind of 'deal' do you think Tanya means? Are we talking money wise here or something totally different?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Lauren got off tube and made the short walk to the clinic. She wasn't too keen in seeing her therapist today, all she could think about was what her mum had said. The 'we got a good deal' was spinning around in her head. What did she mean by that? Lauren hoped to god that she was talking money wise.

She entered the office. Emily's facial expression changing instantly. She walked up to the front desk and looked her directly in the eyes. "I've got an appointment at 9 o'clock with doctor Williams" Lauren said. Emily kept her eyes on the computer, typing away.

"Your late, you missed your appointment by twenty three minutes, I'm afraid your going to have to reschedule" Emily told her. Lauren sighed. "Seriously? My tube was late, there's nothing I could do about that" Lauren told her. "And like I said miss Branning, you're going to have to reschedule, next Monday at nine am okay?" She asked. Lauren rested one hand on her hip. "Looks like it's going to have to be" she sighed. "Bye" she smiled sickly. Lauren held in her breath before she was about to give Emily a piece of her mind.

"That won't be necessary Emily, I have a free slot right now" doctor Williams announced from the door way of his office. "But joey your next client is due any-" she started.

"I said I have time, and Emily... It's dr Williams to you" he smiled with a look of cockiness. Emily looked down embarrassed while Lauren tried her best to bite back a laugh.

*L*L*L*

Lauren sat down across from doctor Williams and stayed silent while he looked at her file again. "Lauren, anything new from our last session?" He asked. "No... Doctor Williams" she answered back.

He pursed his lips together. "Please, call me joey. Why do I get the feeling you're not being honest with me?" He asked her calmly.

"I'm being totally honest, I swear" she told him with a hint of sarcasm to her tone.

Joey chuckled at her. "Ah. Sarcasm. I know you better than you think Lauren" he told her.

Lauren looked up to make eye contact with him and he looked away. Some could say he had gotten nervous.

"Okay fine. My parents are keeping things from me" she told him.

Joey raised an eyebrow at her. "What kind of things?" He asked. "Well there always whispering about me and whenever I enter the room, they stop and change the subject... It's like they can't even bare to look at me" she sighed.

"Have you tried talking to them?" Joey asked her. Lauren nodded, "tried and failed many times"

There was a silence for a couple of minutes, joey letting Lauren take the lead.

"I just want to know what I've done that was so bad... And I think I've got someone who can help me figure things out" she announced.

Joey looked up at her quickly, a confused look on his face. "Who?" He asked.

"Alice.."

"Alice?" He asked her in a shocked voice. Lauren furrowed her eyebrows together. "Yeah, I just met her yesterday, well obviously I knew her before but to my knowledge she's just a stranger at the moment"

"That's all for today Lauren, running late" joey said, getting up off his seat.

Lauren had the look of confusion on her face as he got up to open the door.

"Um okay" she mumbled before reluctantly leaving.

Joey made his way back into his office and picked up the phone, dialling a familiar number.

"Yeah Alice, it's me... Come to my office as quick as you can, we've got things to talk about"

**Leave a review please. I'll reply to all of your reviews later tonight xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Joey waited impatiently for Alice. He was pacing his office, he wiped the sweat from his fore head, anxious.

_*knock knock knock*_

Joeys head snapped up to his recently vacated door. "Yeah come in"

The door opened and joey was disappointed to see Emily stood staring back at him.

"Can I help you, Emily?" He asked, more harshly than he meant to.

"Doctor Williams. Is everything okay? It's just I've seen you pacing your office" she said.

Joey took a couple of seconds to compose himself, breathing in deeply. "Yes Emily. Everything is fine"

"Okay. Well there's been a call for you from a..." Emily took a glimpse at the piece of paper in front of her. "Alice branning, she sends her apologies and she cannot make it, she already had other plans" Emily told him.

Joeys eyes widened and he sighed in frustration. "Did she mention what those plans were?" Joey asked her.

"Not in so many words, just that she had a family emergency with her cousin... She mentioned that you would know what she meant by that" Emily smiled.

Joey became more frustrated as the seconds passed. "Okay, okay" he mumbled, rushing around his office and picking up his jacket and keys.

"I need you to cancel the rest of my appointments got today please" he told her.

"But-" Emily began to argue but was cut off by the slam of a door.

***L*L*L***

Joey dialled Alice's number once again, and as the same as every other time, it went straight to voicemail.

"Alice, listen whatever you do... Do not say anything to Lauren, don't mention me at all.. In fact don't even meet her, we need to talk Al, we really need to talk, I'll explain everything just meet me in the back street cafe"

Joey ended the call and let his head fall against his staring wheel. His heart was racing, knowing that all this could fall apart within minutes.

He jumped to his phone as it started to ring, he felt himself go pale as he saw the caller ID.

"Max"

"I'm holding Lauren at the house, you need to get to Alice now before she does, I'm warning you joey, this is not happening" max almost snapped down the phone.

"Okay, I'm on my way to get Alice now"

"Just make sure you keep up your end of the deal and we'll  
Keep ours, okay?" Max said.

"Yeah, okay" joey mumbled before putting the phone.

**Leave me a review please:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

_*30 minutes later*_

Lauren walked across the square, blocking out every possible noise she could hear, even the yells of her name from Alice, who up until ten minutes ago, she really wanted to talk to.

She didn't care what she looked like at the moment, just cared about getting home and into bed, maybe tomorrow she could find out some answers.

Tears rolled down her cheeks and she occasionally let out a sob. She made fists with her hands trying to get them to stop shaking.

***L*L*L***

Joey saw Alice on the opposite side of the square, he ignored all the commotion around him and sprinted over to her.

"Alice"

"Joey. What's so urgent? I got your message, what's going on?"

"We need to talk about Lauren" he told her. She flickered her gaze to him. "Yeah we do"

***L*L*L***

Lauren walked through the front door of her house, tears still falling down her cheeks after what just happened, she was honestly more shocked than ever.

"Lauren?!" Max shouted, racing to where she was.

He stopped when he saw she was crying. "I'm sorry Lauren" he told her.

"You know?" She asked confused. He nodded his head and couldn't make eye contact with her.

"Why would anybody do that dad?" She sobbed.

Max didn't know what to say so he just stood there. "She had her whole life ahead of her..."

"What?" Max asked, more confused.

Lauren looked confused this time. "What happened babe?" He asked.

"Er. I was going to meet Alice and I saw all the police..." She stopped for a breath and max knew she didn't know what he thought she did.

"Lucy's been murdered"

Max's eyes widened. "Go in the living room babe, I need to make a call"

Max dialled joeys number and he answered straight away.

"What happened?" Max asked him.

"Well Lauren doesn't know about the deal" joey replied.

"Yes thanks joey, I know that, lucy was the only other person that knew about this and now she's dead, did you do that? Max snapped down the phone.

"No!" Joey shouted. "I was just about to ask you the same question, I mean you did threaten her to keep quiet max"

Max three his phone on the floor in a rush of temper. Things had just got a whole lot more complicated.

**Oooh, what do you thinks going on? Leave me a review please. Xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

"Dad!" Lauren shouted, a shocked expression on her face. "What's up with you?" She asked him, looking at his smashed phone on the floor.

"I'm fine just stressed" he told her.

"Stressed enough to smash your phone on the floor?" She asked him.

"Yes Lauren, stressed enough to smash my phone" he replied calmly.

She furrowed her eyebrows together when she thought of something. "Where's mum?"

"I don't know Lauren, I'm not her keeper!" He snapped.

Lauren folded her arms across her chest, her attitude visible. "Well the pair of you live together, surely you have an idea of where she is"

Max glanced at Lauren before picking his jacket up and leaving.

Lauren was becoming fed up of this secret business, she was certain they were all keeping something from her.

***JL*JL*JL***

Joey and Alice sat in the corner of the cafe, out of sight of everyone else.

Alice wasn't sure what to say to her brother, she was half tempted to just go and tell Lauren everything so all this mess could get sorted out.

"I think you should tell Lauren the truth, joey" Alice admitted.

Joeys head snapped up and he chuckled sarcastically. "No, are you serious?"

"It's for the best, you know she don't do well with secret and lies" Alice said.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her, Al"

"I think she's already hurt joey, she knows something's going on and it's only a matter of time"

Joey drained his coffee and looked at his sister. "She can never know what me and max did Alice, never" and with that he got up and left, leaving Alice to her thoughts.

**Only a short one.. Leave me a review please and I'll reply to all reviews tonight. Xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

Lauren sat on her bed taking in the little information she had, also grieving for her best friend.

She just couldn't get the hang of things. She had a feeling something had gone off between her parents. Tanya was never home and when she was, things were tense. Then there was Alice... Lauren was sure she could get something out of her, she seemed innocent... The kind of person that didn't do well under pressure. What were they hiding? There was also doctor Williams, or joey as she had come to know him... He was quite mysterious, he always seemed that little bit nervous.

She dialled Alice's number, having found it in her phone, it rang and rang with no answer. Lauren gasped as an image filtered through her mind. There was Alice, Whitney, Abi, Jay and Peter sat at the table in the Vic. They were all ignoring her as she tried to explain her college project to them. She could see someone else in the table out of the corner if her eye but she couldn't quite make out who it was, which annoyed her to no end. She moved further towards them and noticed how they all grasped there drinks in their hand, watching her closely. And then that was it... Was it a flashback, or was her mind just playing tricks on her?

After she thought it through, an idea came to mind. She reset her phone and looked through her photos.. Nothing. She looked through her messages and found quite a few cold messages from her former best friend lucy. What was that all about?

She noticed she had a lot of messages from someone else. The contact was named 'boyfriend' which didn't help her, she needed a name. She went red at what she saw. The messages where quite detailed. She could clearly see they went through a rough patch as the messages to him seemed quite desperate which Lauren hated, she didn't do desperate. There were a lot of nice messages too, this boy loved her a lot, she could tell... Some of the messages were quite deep, and she was embarrassed to read them. They stopped after a while and she wandered if this could be one of the reasons everyone was so secretive.

One thing she did know was she was going to find out who this guy was.

**Review please xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

Lauren waited in Joey's office where Emily had just sent her, waiting for him to come in. She had seen him outside the door hanging about and wondered what he was up to. Joey had seen her watching at him and he quickly looked down at the papers in his hand, which made her giggle.

He finally came in after she had been sat in there by herself for twenty five minutes. He shut the door quietly lingering at it. He turned around and strode to his desk not making any eye contact with his client.

"Hi Lauren, how you feeling?" He asked her, looking down at the paper work he had in front of him on his desk.

"Alright" she mumbled, looking down at her hands.

Joey suddenly became more interested, he entwined his hands together and leant his chin on them, his elbows also on the desk.

"Are you sure? Anything new at home?" He questioned, more for personal interest than professional.

"Yep" she sighed, in no mood to talk.

"What's happened?" He asked her.

"Uh! Why are you so interested anyway?!" She snapped.

Joey didn't say anything back to her, knowing pushing her would only make her more frustrated. Instead he got the opposite. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that" she sighed.

"It's okay Lauren"

Joey watched as her head fell downwards and he could see her eyes start to water. It took all of his strength not to go over and hold her in his arms and tell her it was all going to be okay, because he wasn't sure that everything would be okay.

Lauren but her lip, pulling a face that helped her to keep her tears at bay, and joey couldn't handle it no more, his emotions got the better if him. He walked around to the other side of the desk, a box of tissues in hand. He bent down to her level and handed her a couple of the tissues. Lauren was surprised to see him knelt in front of her.

"Thanks" she weakly smiled.

"You know, I'm a really good listener... You can tell me anything you want, and I promise I won't judge" he smiled.

Lauren smiled back. "How can you do this job? I mean like listen to depressing people all day, what do you do when you get home after all the sad talk?" She smiled.

"I go home and I feel sorry for myself" he smirked, he didn't mean for that to come out, but it made Lauren laugh and that was something he hadn't seen in a while, even before he left walford.

Joey got up and he left the box of tissues on Lauren's lap, he made his way back around the desk and he sat down ready to talk.

"You know this memory loss is a real pain in the ass" she smirked, making joey laugh.

"I can only imagine"

Lauren laughed. "Yeah me too" she said, the both if them laughing at the irony of those few words.

Their eyes met and joey couldn't pull away, it was like everything stopped and he couldn't do nothing about it. Luckily for him, Lauren didn't have that strong connection, not anymore anyway.

"Bad joke, sorry" she smiled.

Joey smiled warmly at her. "So... What's new then?" He asked.

"I had a flashback, or I think it was a flashback anyway" she admitted.

Joey swallowed a lump in his throat as she explained in detail one of the nights they were all in the Vic together, after they had split up. "Yeah so there was this guy in the corner of my eye who I couldn't see properly, I don't know what that's about, maybe he's the key to this whole thing" she said.

"What do you mean?" He asked, knowing full well it was him.

"I think maybe he could have been my boyfriend, I know we split up because of my drinking and maybe that's the reason he and everyone else were being off with me, I figured I did some terrible things" she told him.

"So your figuring some new things out... That's really good Lauren" he said, knowing full well he didn't mean it.

She smiled at him. "I reset my phone and found a load of messages too, there were some good and bad ones in there" she frowned. Joey got more anxious as she told him about her new information. "There were a few cold messages off my best friend lucy, which is weird because were really close" she frowned again.

"What kind of messages" he asked.

"Well messages saying I don't deserve 'him' whoever he is, she told me a few times I didn't deserve anything good in my life and I should be ashamed of how I acted" Lauren furrowed her eyebrows together, still confused by the whole thing. "And I can't even ask her about it because she was... Er... She was murdered last night" Lauren said, not being able to meet joeys eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lauren" he said, honestly he had been wondering when she was going to bring that up.

Lauren smiled weakly at him.

"There were also some other messages from a guy, some of them were a bit embarrassing to read" she said going read. Joey furrowed his eyebrows together. "I think this guy is the one I was chasing after when I got hit by the car because his contact name was 'boyfriend'" she smiled to herself.

"We must have gone through a rough patch, or split because some of the messages I sent him seemed a bit desperate, he must have been pretty special because I do not do desperate" she laughed, joey laughed too.

"Other messages from him were nice though, really nice" she smiled.

Joey smiled directly at Lauren, liking hearing her side of the story about him, although as jive as it was, he hoped her memory wouldn't go any further than it already had done. "Also, I think there's something going off with my parents"

"What makes you think there's something going off?" He asked curiously, wondering if she knew they had split up. Tanya had only came back from Devon when Lauren had been taken into the hospital. When they realised how serious her injuries were, Tanya wanted to stay until she was better.

"They just act really off with each other, I mean they've never been loves young dream but this is different, they can't stand to be near each other... Mums never in the house and she's always on the phone or distracting herself whenever dads around" she said.

"And how would you feel if they were to... Part?" Joey asked.

Lauren chuckled. "Honestly, I'd be relieved" she admitted, surprising joey and making him laugh at the same time.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Yeah, I mean they're not right for each other, they're bad and it's not a good atmosphere for any of us, they have a better relationship when they're apart" Lauren told him.

"Well I'm glad you have a positive outlook on things Lauren, your really making progress" he smiled.

"Thank you, let's hope I make some more"

Joey forced a smile into his face, hoping she didn't make any more progress.

"I better get going then" she smiled. "Yep, times up and I've gotta get home" joey smiled.

Lauren smiled at him awkwardly as she noticed he kept staring at her. "Okay well I'll see you next time" she smiled, and getting up from her chair.

Joey got up and walked to the door, opening it and letting Lauren step through. She giggled and then stopped straight away, realising it was a little inappropriate. Joey stared into her eyes again. "Bye joey" Lauren smiled.

Emily looked up and scowled at Lauren, and even more so when she called joey by his name and not 'doctor Williams' which she wasn't allowed to do but somehow Lauren was. Lauren strutted by and couldn't help but smirk at Emily on her way out.

**Thank you so much for all the reviews I'm glad you like it:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

Lauren looked through the mirror and smiled. She was going out with her 'new' friends from college. Well she had known then a couple of years but in her head she's only become friends with them a couple of weeks ago. She checked herself over one more time, she had a knee length black midi dress, with black wedges and wore her hair long and straight.

"Babe do you think this is a good idea?" Max asked her as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"It's a great idea dad, and plus I had another flashback on the tube... I can remember everything about Chloe, isn't that good?" She smiled, feeling extremely proud of herself.

Max almost choked on his drink. "You what? You're having flashbacks?" He asked her, just to make sure he wasn't imagining it.

Lauren giggled, as she put on her leather jacket. "Yeah, now I've gotta go.. Don't wait up"

"No alcohol Lauren" max said sternly. Lauren rolled her eyes as she left the house, she knew the rules and was certain she could manage no drinking.

***JL*JL*JL***

Lauren and Chloe walked into a club in the middle if London after queuing for twenty minutes. "Babe I can't believe you can remember me, this is amazing" she giggled.

Lauren giggled too. "I know, I'm so relieved, looks like it's only a matter of time before I get all of my memory back"

***JL*JL*JL***

Lauren got into the swing of things and at the end of the night, she found she had had a really good night. This was just what she needed after all the confusion and stress she had in her life at the moment.

"Let's get one more drink and we'll go" a tipsy Chloe said. "Okay, cause I haven't heard that one before" Lauren laughed.

Chloe dragged Lauren to the bar and almost tripped over her own feet several times on the way.

"Two vodka and cokes please..." Chloe slurred. "Chloe no! I can't drink" Lauren said, shocked.

"Oops" she giggled "more for me"

Lauren sighed. "What the hell, one drink won't hurt" she smirked, letting the barman get their drinks ready.

Unbeknown to Lauren, joey was out with his friends too, and he watched in horror as her drink was passed too her, he was only two spaces away so he could pretty much hear everything she said. He tried to keep his distance incase she was out with anyone that would recognise, but so far, he didn't notice anyone.

Lauren raised the drink to her lips, out of curiosity. She was about to take a sip when another flashback forced it's way into her head.

Lauren stumbled home, well she stumbled through London desperate to get to her sisters birthday party. She was falling all over the place, and she felt like death warmed up. She knew something wasn't right, and she guessed it was something to do with they two guys she had been with all of the previous night, she had a bad feeling about them, but unfortunately she couldn't remember anything about the previous night, and the alcohol obviously played a big part in that. She made it into the house and ignored everyone's faces, especially the furious one her mother wore, her dad had a worried look which made her feel a little better. Before she knew what was going on, she had collapsed on the floor. People were whispering at how yellow her skin was and she felt so scared in that moment, worried hat she'd done to herself. All this started out going on a date with Peter and she honestly wondered what wrong through her mind to get in this state.

"Oh my goodness" Lauren gasped.

"What's up?" Chloe asked her.

"I've just had another flashback, I went on a date with Peter and it went very bad" Lauren told her.

"Come on let's go" Chloe said.

"Maybe you should go out on a date with me instead then sweet cheeks" Lauren heard, before a guy stood in front of her.

"Or not" she mumbled, moving past him. The guy took a step closer to Lauren and the out his hand on her shoulder to stop her from moving. Chloe didn't really have a clue what was happening, as she was quite drunk by this point.

"Okay. How about, you let me buy you a drink?" He asked her.  
Lauren sighed "no thanks, I was just going"

Lauren felt the guys grip tighten on her shoulder and she shoved him away. "What is your problem? In said no!" She snapped.

The guy chuckled and a wave of fear washed through Lauren. He took another step closer and held her chin with his finger and thumb.

"She said no!"

Lauren looked up and was surprised to see joey stood there, squaring up to the guy. There were a few harsh words exchanged and the guy left with a little help from joey and his friend.

"Are you okay?" Joey asked.

Lauren smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, no big deal" she said, brushing it off.

Joey frowned at her, which she didn't see. He kicked himself knowing he couldn't be too forward with her.

"How are you getting home? Do you need a lift?" He offered.

Lauren furrowed her eyebrows together. "Haven't you been drinking?" She asked. "Nope, early start tomorrow" he chuckled.

"Right, don't worry about it, I've gotta take Chloe home and then I'll just get a taxi"

"Don't be silly, I'll take you both home, I was just heading off anyway"

Lauren smiled grateful. "Okay, thank you"

**Ooh so joeys taking Lauren home and she's had another flashback, also she fully remembers her college friend.. Is it only a matter of time?! Leave me a review please xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

Joey dropped his friend off and drove Chloe to her house. Joey and Lauren took Chloe home to a less than impressed Melanie, Chloe's mum.

"Sorry Mel, I didn't realise how much she'd drank until it was too late" Lauren said guiltily.

"It's okay you're not here to babysit her" Mel smiled. "Thank you for bringing her home, both of you"

They both smiled, and made there way back down the garden path. "Lauren?" Mel shouted.

Lauren spun around on her heel. "Yeah?" She asked.

"Did you just call me Mel?" She asked her.

Lauren looked at her confused. "I always call you Mel?" She laughed.

"Lauren..." Mel said, waiting for her to click on.

"Oh my god! I can remember you!" Lauren giggled, she ran over and hugged her, very happy with herself. Tonight had been an impressive night for Lauren. She remembered Chloe, remembered Mel and also had a flashback of her worst time as an alcoholic.

Joey stood in front of the two girls, his nerves at an all new high. His hand reached to cover his face and he sighed into it. This was not going the way he wanted it too, well it wasn't the way max wanted it to go, joey wasn't sure what he wanted... He felt like all these secrets had been forced upon him.

"Hey you okay?" Lauren asked. Joey froze and looked up at her noticing it was only the two of them standing in the garden now.

"Oh yeah, just tired" he lied. "Listen I can get a taxi, it's not a problem..."

"Don't b silly, walfords just a ten minute journey from me" he told her.

Lauren furrowed her eyebrows together. "What?" He asked.

"How'd you know I live in walford?" She questioned, curious.

Joey froze once more and did the only thing that was normal these days, lied. " oh it's in your file"

"Right" she smiled.

They both walked to the car and Lauren couldn't help but glimpse at his behind. She froze as a picture entered her head. It was joey punching some guy... The guy was much older and a bit scary looking. She shook her head and thought nothing of it, proceeding to get in the car.

Joey was quiet in the car and he noticed Lauren seemed a bit uncomfortable so he decided to make small talk. "So it's great your starting to remember things"

"Yeah, I'm sure it's only a matter of time now" she smiled, happily.

"Yep" joey mumbled.

**Tense! Is it only a matter of time? Leave a review please:-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen.**

**To the person that said this is dragging on a bit... I'm sorry but you don't have to read and what would be the point in having no build up and rushing Into things too soon? There would be no story to write... So yeah I am dragging it out a bit!**

Lauren strolled down the stairs the next morning, she was feeling very happy with herself. Remembering all this stuff felt amazing and she was certain she would be back to knowing her normal life soon.

However, max wasn't all that pleased with his daughters progress. Tanya watched as Lauren happily stepped around the kitchen, before she left the house.

She turned to look at max and he stopped what he was doing to sigh. "This is happening max, we should tell her the truth before she finds out for herself, cause she will find out" Tanya told him.

Max didn't say anything, just ignored her. "Max! You need to tell your daughter what you did!" She snapped.

"I'm not the only one keeping secrets, have you mentioned to Lauren that were not together anymore? Or are you going to keep that one a secret?" He asked her, bitterly.

Tanya laughed at him. "Well I'm sure when she remembers things, she'll understand that I didn't have much choice, seen as her father doesn't understand the terms of a faithful relationship!" She snapped at him, and walked out of the house.

Max dialled joeys number and he picked up almost instantly.

"If you're going to have a go at me for bringing Lauren home, save it" joey sighed.

Max sighed even harder down the phone. "You gave her a lift home?" He asked. "Do you want her to remember everything bad that's happened to her? Which to be honest joey, you were the cause of a lot of it"

"Please! Like you have never done anything to hurt her! And yes max I'm quite in board with her remembering now, at least then she'll know the truth" joey said.

"You're all out of your mind, she's better off with the new life she has now, no hurt, no pain" max told him.

"No just secret and lies, which is the one thing that hurts her the most" joey snapped at him and ended the call.

**Leave me a review please, I might be able to update again later, I'm not sure yet though xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen**

Lauren walked across the street after a successful day of shopping with Chloe. (After Lauren had managed to sober her up).

Lauren was quite pleased with herself still, she was happy her memory was starting to come back. However, the shopping trip was cut a little short, Chloe declaring she couldn't take no more and needed to sleep her hangover off. She was greeted by a laugh from Lauren and then they both went their desperate ways. Lauren headed to the tube station, sitting in a bench, her tube just leaving as she got there, and she had another hour to wait.

***JL*JL*JL***

Joey made his way into the tube station and spotted Lauren instantly, sighing. He made his way over, being stopped by Abi in the process.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" She questioned him.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"Your gonna tell her, aren't you?" She asked, pretty sure she already knew the answer.

Joey sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, these days all he felt was guilt and stress.

"I can't keep lying to her Ab's, it's only a matter of time until she was all her memory back"

"You don't know that"

"I do... She already remembers Chloe and her mum, she's had a flashback of us all sat in the Vic ignoring her when she was trying to explain her college project, another flashback of her date with Peter and disappearing off for the night, and the next day where she turned up to your party ill... And that's just what I know" he sighed.

Abi's eyes widened. "How did I not know about this?!" She asked.

"Well your dads not too big on honesty" he said.

Abi smirked. "I guess... Listen I'm gonna go, you do whatever you feel you need to but just know if you tell her the whole truth, your setting yourself up to losing her for good..."

"I lost her a long time ago..." Joey sighed, seemed to be stuck in his own little world.

Abi smiled at him weakly, and left the tube station. Joey took in a deep breath not ready for this one bit, he made his way over and set in the empty space next to Lauren.

He heard her clear her throat, call him a coward but he couldn't look her directly in the eyes. "I'm so sorry Lauren, I can't do this anymore, the night you went after your mystery boyfriend, he changed his mind and he came back for you... He went to your house and he found your dad who was less than impressed to see him and after a lot of arguing your dad drove him home, it was your dad who ran you over, I'm really sorry Lauren... It was my fault cause he was arguing with me in the car, I'm the mystery boyfriend and your dad said we had to lie to you after he found out your lost your memory, he thought he was doing the right thing, even if it was so wrong... I didn't want to lie to you, I really didn't but I already had previous with driving, I was already in trouble, I'm just really sorry Lauren"

Joey looked at Lauren properly as she turned to look at him, straight faced. Her next words threw him into shock and more guilt, he couldn't go this anymore.

**Ahh leave a review please:-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen**

**Shoutout to my guest reviewer (lolly) I can't reply to you so I'm doing it on here. Your reviews are always so nice, especially your last one, thank you for the compliment :-)**

"Hey joey! Sorry did you say something?" She asked him as she took out her earphones.

Joeys face physically dropped and he was in two stares of minds whether to tell her again.

"I was just asking where your off to?" He smiled.

"Just home" she frowned.

"Are you alright Lauren? You don't look too happy" he asked her, not just as her therapist but as her friend.

"It's just my dad... I'm trying my best to stay out of his way, he's hiding something from me and no matter what he says or does, I know he's not happy that I'm getting some of my memory back" she sighed.

Joey leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees and tilting his head so he could still see her. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her.

"Counselling in a tube station isn't my thing" she smirked, her sarcasm shining bright.

Joey chuckled, happy to see that sense of humour he first fell in love with. "You can come to mine if you like? You know to talk..." He mentioned.

Lauren suddenly went shy, she didn't know what to say, he was her therapist, it wasn't his job to listen to her out of hours. "Sorry... You don't have to, just a thought" he apologised to her, realising this was all new to her now.

"I'd like that... No strings attached? You're not gonna report back to my dad are you?" She asked.

Joey smiled. Of course I won't, all confidential babe" he stopped realising he'd just called her babe, and apparently he wasn't the only one that noticed, judging by the pink shade of colour in Lauren's cheeks.

"Okay" she smiled.

Joey stood up and smiled at her leading the way. Lauren walked behind him, noticing the looks he got off some of the girls. She rolled her eyes and smiled. Her walk seemed to slow down a bit as she felt dizzy, she knew what was about to happen, the same thing that always happened when she felt dizzy, a flashback.

Lauren was driving a car, it was dark so she guessed it was late at night. She turned the radio station over and someone else changed it straight after, all she could see was a hand, a mans hand. They argued playfully over the song they wanted on. She recognised the voice but couldn't put a face to it... The car crashed into a shop window and the flashback ended.

"Lauren?..."

Lauren's breath picked up and it took her a couple of seconds to realise what had just happened. "Er yeah, sorry" she said, picking her speed up.

"Is everything okay?" He asked her.

"Another flashback, this time I was in a car and I crashed it into a shop"

Joeys eyes widened and Lauren laughed. "Guess I just have been quite a terror child" she laughed.

"Come on" joey smiled.

***JL*JL*JL***

Lauren stood behind joey, as he unlocked the door to his house. She was surprised to see where he lived, it was one of the nice parts of London, it was a private area and his house looked amazing from the outside.

"Wow, your house is amazing" Lauren said as she stepped inside.

Joey chuckled "well I bought it with my inheritance from my dad, it was meant to be for me and my girlfriend, but she didn't want to come" joey stopped, realising he was giving out too much information.

"She must be mad" Lauren smiled.

"She was a bit" he smirked. "In a good way though" he added.

**So was you expecting that? Lauren's still none the wiser. Not long now until the whole truth comes out. Do you think she will find out for herself it will someone else tell her? Leave me a review please:-) xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen.**

Joey left Lauren in the living room, sat on the sofa whilst he made them both a drink. He couldn't help think that this was a now or never situation. Lauren really needed to know the truth but was it gonna make things better or worse, this could tip her right over the edge and joey would've been the one to cause it. On the other hand, she might even remember herself yet, with her memory already coming back quickly and if that were to happen... He would still be the bad person for not saying anything to her. He walked back into the living room to where he left Lauren. He couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable she looked, it was probably because she was in a new place and she, herself, didn't know him that well.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked her.

Lauren nodded at him and smiled. "Yeah"

Joey handed her her drink and she smiled gratefully. "So there's actually a reason I brought you here" he said, guilty look in place.

"Not gonna seduce me, are you?" She smirked.

Joey laughed into his cup of tea. "No, not exactly... I wanted to talk to you about your past, fill you in on what everyone else has been hiding from you..." He said.

"Oh..."

"How'd you know about my past then?" She asked, with a raised eyebrow. Joey couldn't help how she suddenly had a new attitude about her and it didn't look all that pleasant.

"Because I was a part of it, a big part" he said.

"Go on" she mumbled.

"Well basically, I know you a lot better than you think because I'm your cousin, Alice is my sister" he mentioned.

Lauren didn't say anything just carried on listening. "I came to the square a few years back, to look for my sister but I ended up staying, and let's just say I was a lot of trouble for you" he said.

"I knew you were trouble from the moment you punched Derek to save lucy" she smiled.

"Yeah.. Wait, what did you just say?" He asked.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Come on joey, you didn't expect my memory to stay away forever did you?" She asked him, annoyed he'd kept her in the dark for so long.

"No but- when did you actually get your memory back?" He asked, confused.

"About an hour ago when you told me in the tube station" she sighed. "It kinda all just came back to me after that, don't know why" she said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"I thought you had your earphones in?" He asked her.

"I saw you come over and I was just about to speak to you but then you blurted out most of my life story"

"Mm.. Why didn't you say anything?" He asked.

"Well I didn't know what to say back to that, so I just pretended I didn't hear and hoped you wouldn't repeat yourself"

They both fell into a silence, none of them sure in what to say. "Where you gonna tell me just now? You know about what happened?" She asked.

"Yeah... I had to, I couldn't just keep lying to you like nothing happened" he said, truthfully.

"I respect that joey"

Joey smiled at her softly, it turning into a frown when she got up.

"Where you going? Don't you think we need to talk?" He asked, getting up too.

"I gotta talk to my dad joey... He's got a lot of explaining to do"

Lauren reached the door and joey held it open for her.

"Lauren listen, can't we work things out... Me and you? We're gonna be okay aren't we?" He asked her, his tone more weak than it had ever been.

Lauren turned around to look at him, unable to make direct eye contact.

"I don't know"

**Lauren knows! What do you think is going to happen next?! Leave me a review please..**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen**

Lauren walked out of the tube station and through the market, smiling as she noticed everyone around her, this was a new feeling and it felt great.

She smiled seeing someone walking towards her. He smiled nervously at her like he did everyday, knowing she wouldn't know who he was and he didn't want to complicate things for her.

"Johnnyyyy!" Lauren shouted, laughing as he sped past her. "I hope you weren't gonna go by without saying hi"

He jogged back over to where Lauren was stood. "Hey" he said, sheepishly.

Lauren laughed. "Got most of my memory back" she smiled at him.

His eyes widened and he laughed at the situation. "Wow, great!" He laughed, moving into hug her.

"Listen I gotta run but you should come out with me and nance tonight, invite as many people as you can!" He said before jogging through the market. Lauren shook her head smiling and carried on her journey to her house.

She made her way into the house quietly for a change, this time she wanted to see if she was able to hear anything her parents were saying. She crept up to the kitchen door, which was conveniently closed. She rolled her eyes and rested the side of her head against it.

"She doesn't need all that hurt in her life again" max said. Lauren furrowed her eyebrows together, that wasn't really for him to decide was it? What's happened has happened, there's nothing anyone can do to change that. Yes she lost her memory for a while which took away all of that hurt but it was only replaced with confusion.

"Oh max, ever the delusional one. You can't wrap her up in cotton wool forever... The poor girl had been through enough, let her make her own choices in life" Tanya said. Lauren smiled, her mum was being blunt but she was right.

"She doesn't need to know" max said, in a low voice which suggested he was getting angry.

"Yes she does! As soon as she gets back in this house, I am telling her everything and if she hates me for it... Then that's that isn't it, she deserves for us to be honest with her, for just once in her life, we have to be honest with her" Tanya said.

Lauren opened the door and walked through, seeing both of the draw dropping looks in her parents face.

"No need, I already know"

**Leave me a review please :-)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen**

"Alright Lauren? We were just talking about your birthday present, walked in at the wrong time like usually" max, laughed. It wasn't a normal laugh it was more like a nervous one.

"Please..." Tanya mumbled, receiving a glare off max.

"What? She needs to know max" Tanya said.

"Tan, I'm warning you..." Max scowled.

Lauren's eyes widened as her mum stayed quiet. "Don't talk to her like that! I don't know who you think you are sometimes" Lauren snapped at max.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Max asked his daughter.

"That I already know everything"

"Oh and who told you that?" Max asked her, his mood changing instantly. He chuckled bitterly. "Let me guess... Joey?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes he did actually... At least he has some respect for me to know I deserve ye truth!" She shouted, losing her patience.

"It was better you didn't know Lauren, kinda ironic if you think about it... Joey was the one that caused all the hurt and he's done it again hasn't he? He's gave you all that hurt back by telling you everything again... Do you think that's love Lauren?!" Max shouted back.

"Dad... Joey had the decency to tell me the truth which is more than I can say for you! All you care about is saving your own skin! After all you were the one that ran me over, was that your plan all along... Hit me with the car and make me forget my whole life? I bet it was" she laughed angrily.

"Don't be stupid Lauren!" He said.

"And joey wasn't the one that caused the hurt or whatever you want to call it, that was all down to you" she snapped, stepping closer to him.

"Excuse me?" He asked, a bit calmer now.

"Affairs? Cheating? Lies? Secrets? Tearing this family apart? Hurting mum? Making our family look stupid? Does that ring a bell dad?" She snapped. "And if that wasn't enough, it was me that had to keep all of your dirty little secrets ever since I was a kid, all because I was told to, because of you dad" she sighed.

Max shoved his hands in his pockets and looked to Tanya for some support. She scoffed at him. "I don't think so, I've wanted her to know the truth all along... Don't even look at me" Tanya said.

Lauren looked over at her mum and smiled. "I'm so sorry baby" she said, getting emotional.

"I don't have to listen to this" max huffed, before walking out of the back door.

**Leave me a review please. Oh and I just want to say thank you so much for all of the reviews I already have so far... I try to reply to all of them, I can't reply to guest reviews but I do read and appreciate them all xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter nineteen**

**So I've had a few people ask me to make it as though joey and Lauren have a child together which Lauren forgot about with her memory loss, whilst that is a great idea, I can't do that because this is a carry on, from the show... Sorry.**

Lauren and Tanya sat down at the kitchen table. Tanya didn't say anything, just kinda sat there in silence, she knew whatever she said was going to either make or break their relationship and she feared the worst.

Lauren sighed and reached over to her mum, placing her hand on top of hers. "You don't have to be worries mum, I'm not mad at you" Lauren told her.

Tanya smiled at her weakly. "I am sorry Lauren, this wasn't supposed to happen, me and your dad agreed we'd wait until you got out of hospital before we told you the truth but then he went back on that"

"Dads in the wrong mum, nobody else"

Tanya smiled, feeling a little more relieved. "Where's Abi, I've hardly seen anything of her?" Lauren asked.

"She moved in with jay, they got their own place... She didn't want to be apart of this, she was stuck between telling you and not telling you"

"I take it dad tried to brainwash her?" Lauren frowned.

Tanya nodded. "I should talk to her, I don't want her to think I'm mad at her, plus it's about time we had a good catch up" Lauren smiled.

Tanya smiled too. "Yes you should darling, she's quite upset by the whole thing"

"Well a bunch of us are going out tonight, I'll invite Abi and Jay too" Lauren said, getting up from the table.

Tanya's eyes widened. "Please don't drink Lauren" Tanya begged.

"I won't mum... I promise"

***JL*JL*JL***

Lauren knocked on the door to which was now Abi and Jay's house. The door opened and Abi was stood there, shocked by the look of her facial expression. "Oh er, hi Lauren" she stuttered.

"Alright Abs?" Lauren smiled.

Abi nodded. "Ahh stop that... I know everything, joey told me and I've got my memory back anyway so stop looking so worried will ya" Lauren laughed.

"Oh... You're not mad?" Abi asked.

"Nope, not at you anyway, I'm mad at dad for forcing this on all of you" Lauren stated.

"Anyway gonna let me in?" Lauren smirked.

Abi smiled. "Yeah come in"

Lauren looked around the place before she began talking to Abi again. "Love it Abs, you've got it real nice"

"That's my handy work ain't it?" Jay smirked from behind them both.

"Yeah right" Abi scoffed. "I had to get joey to do most of it" she said.

Lauren turned around to face Abi. "Erm joey?" She asked.

"Don't get mad Lauren, joey feels bad about you two... He's doing everything he can to make everything alright again" she said.

"Yeah well I don't know if that's even possible" she sighed.

Jay walked behind Lauren and out his hands on her shoulders. "Shut up" he smirked. "Course it's possible, it's you and joey ain't it?" He asked her, Abi nodding in agreement.

"Mm" Lauren mumbled. "Anyway, Vic tonight at 7pm... Be there" Lauren told them both. "And invite lots of people" Lauren smiled walking to the door.

"Tell you what I'll invite joey" jay said.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Whatever, laters" she said before leaving.

Was inviting joey a good thing or would that just cause more trouble?

**Leave me a review please xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter twenty**

Lauren found herself in the Vic earlier than she was supposed to be. This was the first time she'd been surrounded by her devil, alcohol... Well since she was back in her own mind. She was here early on purpose... As a sort of test to herself. She wanted to see how'd she'd cope before everyone else got there.

All in all things went well, Lauren wasn't even a little tempted to get a drink, apart from the glass of coke she currently had.

"Alright darling? Do you want another drink? Mick asked.

Lauren smiled at the friendly and familiar face. "Please"

Mick went off and refilled Lauren's glass, returning a short while later. Lauren smiled her thanks at him. "So a little birdy told me you might have your memory back" Mick said.

Lauren laughed. "Johnny?" She smiled.

Mick laughed too. "He might have let it slip" he smiled. "Great news darling, I bet your over the moon"

"I'm just so relieved, and hap-" Lauren was cut off by Nancy storming into the bar.

"Lauren! Great your here... Where is everybody?" She asked.

Mick smiled and left them to it as Nancy joined Lauren on the other side of the bar. "I don't know, I thought we were meeting up at 7?"

"Me too, well Johnny's being a big girl and raiding his wardrobe so don't expect to see him for at least another half hour" she laughed, Lauren laughing too.

They both made their way over to the table at the side of the bar and sat down. "So what, your memory just came back to you? Just like that?" Nancy asked.

"Yeah, well joey told me everything and then it all gradually came back to me" she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Erm joey? Isn't he your ex?" Nancy asked, not being subtle at all.

"Yep, also my therapist... My dad set it all up apparently" Lauren sighed.

"Right... No offence but your dads a bit weird ain't he?" Nancy asked her.

Lauren giggled at her bluntness. "No offence taken, I think he has a couple of screws loose"

Nancy and Lauren both looked to the door as Johnny came through, ruffling his hair up in the process.

"Calm down princess, you look stunning" Nancy told him making him frown. Lauren laughed at his comment and Johnny sat in between them.

"Yeah, hilarious" he mumbled.

Next to walk in was Abi and Jay, Lauren waving them over instantly. Abi sat down next to Nancy whilst Jay went to the bar, after asking her what she wanted followed by a kiss on the cheek.

"Wow you've got him trained well haven't ya?" Nancy smirked making Abi go red.

"Incoming" Abi sang, everyone looking to the door as joey walked through.

"great" Lauren sighed. "He came then"

**Leave me a review please, I'll try to update again later, depending on how many reviews I get xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter twenty-one**

"So he's alright ain't he?" Nancy laughed. Lauren rolling her eyes in return.

"Uh-oh! He's coming over" Nancy said, using the table as a drum.

Lauren visibly paled and got nervous all of a sudden. "Nancy! Say anything and I will kill you" Lauren warned her, although her facial expression said different.

Joey sat down with Jay across from the girls, and Johnny. "Alright girls... Sorry and..." Joey began.

"Alright, I'm Johnny"

Nancy burst out laughing, causing everyone to look at her. "It's alright, girls is fine" Nancy smirked. Everyone laughed at her response as even Lauren couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter. Lauren caught joey smiling at her, which caused her to softly smile at him after stopping laughing.

"So what's the plan guys?" Jay asked.

"Well, we'll have a few in here then go upstairs, cause we know Lauren can get friendly with the booze!" Nancy smirked.

"Hey!" Lauren snapped, added with laughter, letting them know she didn't take it to heart.

"Nance! For gods sake!" Johnny scolded her.

"It's alright Johnny... Joey this is Nancy and as you can see she's not got a subtle bone in her" Lauren said, slapping the back of her head.

***JL*JL*JL***

Everyone made their way upstairs and Lauren made sure she was one of the first ones up, leaving joey to walk behind at the back of everyone else. Tonight hadn't been has bad as she thought, only a few awkward glances between her and joey, which Nancy had saw and automatically started a new conversation, saving her friend from any tension thrown her way.

"Right... Drinks?" Nancy asked. Everyone agreed and they all made their way into the living room, Nancy disappearing off into the kitchen to find alcohol.

Everyone got into conversation and Lauren sat on the edge of the sofa, feeling awkward knowing joey was watching her. She saw Abi nudge joey her way, and she was sure she wasn't thankful for that, almost sure.

"Hey" joey said sitting on the sofa, next to her.

"Hi"

"Listen, can we talk?" Joey asked her, he scratched the back of his head and Lauren knew he was nervous. Why would joey be nervous?

"Sure what's up?" She asked him.

"In private. I have to tell you something"

Lauren thought about it for a moment and relented. "Okay, let's go into the kitchen, Nancy should be done in there by now"

Joey followed Lauren as she got up, sighing.

**Thank you for all of the reviews:-)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter twenty-two**

Lauren stood awkwardly outside of the kitchen door, waiting for joey to speak. He scratched the back if his head for what felt like the twentieth time since the night began.

"So..." Lauren said.

Joey looked up at her properly as it was clear to see she was making attempts to move the conversation or lack off, along.

"Yeah so I have to talk to you..."

"Yep, that's why I'm here" she told him.

"So basically, I think your dads gonna be a bit of a problem" he sighed.

Lauren furrowed her eyebrows together. "Leave him to me, he'll get over himself eventually" Lauren told him.

"It's not that babe, I have a really bad feeling and I hope I'm wrong" joey said.

Lauren sighed. Of course it couldn't just be as simple as her dad making bad choices about her life, he always had some kind of secret under his sleeve.

"What do you know?" Lauren asked him, raising her eyebrow.

"Lucy knew everything, she was walking past when your dad hit you, she was the one that called the ambulance. It was there and then that your dad came up with the plan" joey told her.

"What plan?"

"Your dad told Lucy that she had to stay with you and tell the police it was some drunk driver, then he said we both had to go home"

"So Lucy knew? What difference does that make apart from her being. Rubbish friend?" Lauren asked.

"Her silence came with a price..."

Lauren sighed again. "Of course it did. This is Lucy we're talking about"

"She wanted your dad to get drugs for her, he has some people who were close with Derek so he could get hold of it easily really, and she also wanted me to go on a date with her... Just one" joey told her.

"Lucy took drugs?" Lauren asked, her yes wide.

"Apparently" joey said, shrugging his shoulders.

"And... Did you go on the date with her?" Lauren asked, casually.

"I had to, she was gonna tell the police everything if I didn't an that meant your dad going to prison, and I'm certain he'd drag me down with him"

"Right..."

"It didn't mean nothing Lauren, I was doing what I had to, we didn't wang you to end up hurt"

"You don't have to explain that to me joey, you're a free man and you can date whoever you like"

"Lauren..." Joey sighed.

"So why do you have a bad feeling?" Lauren asked, blatantly changing the subject.

"Well your dad couldn't get the drugs when she wanted them on one particular day and the following night, Lucy was murdered"

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "My dads a lot of things joey, but he isn't a murderer" she told him harshly.

"I know that, but it doesn't add up does it. They argued and it was weird cause they both got upset over the argument... I mean it's not like their close is it? Just... Just think about it yeah?" Joey asked her.

"Fine" she mumbled.

Lauren watched joey walk away, making his way back into the others.

"Oh my god! Did your dad kill Lucy?" Nancy asked from behind Lauren. She laughed as she saw Lauren jump, obviously not expecting her to be there.

"Have you been there all that time?" Lauren questioned her.

"Well I didn't plan on hanging around to listen but I could hardly just walk out while you were in mid conversation with joey could I? So I just waited" Nancy said.

Lauren rolled her eyes, of course she wasn't coming out, se probably didn't intent in it either.

"So what you gonna do?" Nancy asked.

"I don't know"

**Leave me a review please xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter twenty-three**

Lauren walked back into the living room, everyone was quiet and looked at he as she appeared at the doorway. She rolled her eyes, they'd clearly been talking about her. She walked further into the room and notice Mick was in there too now. "Er what's going on?" Lauren asked them all.

"I can get rid of him if you like Lauren" Mick told her.

Lauren furrowed her eyebrows together. "Who-" she stopped seeing her dad sat in the armchair, it was a miracle she hadn't seen him when she first walked in.

"I don't need permission to talk to my daughter, thank you" max scowled.

"No but you do need her permission which I'm not sure she's willing to give, plus your in my family's home" Mick told him, his tone just as strong as Max's'.

Max looked towards Lauren. "Na, Mick's right, I don't have anything to say to you... Not anything you'd appreciate anyway" Lauren told him, receiving a laugh from Nancy.

Mick glared at his daughter and mouthed 'behave' which she just sighed at and carried on listening to the others.

"If you're not going to talk to me Lauren, I'll just say what I have to say right here in front of everyone" max warned her.

"Go for it, I've got no secrets, it's a shame that doesn't run in this family" she smirked.

Lauren noticed joey turn to look at her with a sad expression on his face, she felt bad instantly cause she didn't mean him.

"I meant my dad joe, not you" Lauren said. The words had already left her mouth before she knew what she was saying.

Joey smiled at her and Max scoffed. "Don't apologise to him, he's no saint... In fact he's the reason your like this!" Max said, waving his hand towards Lauren.

Lauren furrowed her eyebrows together. "Um. Like what dad?"

"Alcoholic, secretive, judgemental, disowning your family"

"Max! That's enough" Mick said, stepping in.

"Truth hurts don't it Lauren?" Max smirked.

"Secretive, cheat, liar, using your kids for your own benefit, selfish, a general idiot... I could go on" Lauren smirked, knowing her dad would hate that being thrown about.

"Is that what you really think of me?" Max asked Lauren.

"It's what I know dad, it's what I've had to live with" Lauren told him.

Max didn't say anything, just looked at her with disappointment. "Don't look at her like that dad, she's only being honest" Abi said.

Everyone in the room smiled, it wasn't like Abi to speak up and get involved, unless she really has to.

"Go on Abi!" Nancy shouted, pumping her hand up in the air, receiving a laugh from almost everyone, except Max of course.

Mick shook his head, he didn't say anything to her though, too amused.

"I see your sisters brainwashed you too" Max told his youngest daughter.

"No dad, you tried to brainwash me, I never wanted to lie to Lauren, no matter what the case, Lauren doesn't deserve to be lied to... It's not fair" Abi said.

"Don't interfere with things you know nothing about" Max said.

Jay stood up at this point. "Hold up, don't talk to her like that... You wanna get your priorities sorted mate, both your daughters are amazing girls and maybe, just maybe if you treated them right, you'd be able to see that" Jay told Max sternly.

Max scoffed, not amused by anyone's attitude.

"I was doing what was best for Lauren" Max said.

"Course you were" Lauren said, rolling her eyes.

"You need to watch your mouth young lady" Max scolded her.

"And so do you... One word dad, Lucy"

Max visibly paled. "You know about that?" Max asked.

Lauren nodded and then lied. "Everyone on here knows about that" Lauren smirked.

"I know your upset Lucy's not here anymore, but me and Lucy we had something special babe... It wasn't just sleeping together, we were happy"

Lauren paled, so did Abi and Nancy was even too shocked to laugh or make a sarcastic remark. Joey and Mick looked at Max in pure disgust.

"Excuse me?" Lauren asked him.

"Oh.. Um" max mumbled, clearly have gotten the wrong end of the stick.

Lauren looked at Abi as she got up and got her stuff together, Jay copying. Lauren could clearly see the tears in her eyes as Abi made her way over to her. Lauren wrapped her arms around her. "I'll come and see you later, I promise you"

Abi nodded and weakly smiled at her. "He's disgusting Lauren, he is so disgusting"

Jay took a hold of Abi's hand, trying to lead her away. "I'll see you later Abs" Lauren said.

Lauren looked back to her dad. "I've got nothing to apologise for Lauren so don't expect me too"

"I'll be over in five to pack my things..." She told him.

Max scoffed. "And where are you gonna live?" Max said.

"Always a place here babe" Mick told her.

"Mine too" joey said.

"And I'm sure Abi wouldn't mind either" Lauren told him.

Max stood up. "You'll be back..."

**Leave me a review please. Xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter twenty-four**

Lauren sat in the living room with Joey, Nancy, and Johnny, Mick had just left to go and help down in the bar.

"So what you gonna do?" Johnny asked.

Lauren sighed. "I really don't have a clue, I think I need to go and speak with my mum before I make any decisions" Lauren said.

"You can stay here" Nancy said.

"I don't know Nance..."

"It's fine, you heard my dad" she replied.

Johnny and Joey both looked at each other and Nancy looked at them for several seconds before she clicked on.

"Oh..." Nancy mumbled. "Yeah a pub probably isn't a good idea, what about Joey's, how far away do you live?" Nancy asked.

"Only like a ten minute drive, but it's really up to Lauren" Joey said.

Lauren hesitated as everyone looked at her. She didn't know if she was was gonna regret these next few words or not.

"I don't think that's a good idea either" she told him.

Lauren watched as his facial expression changed and he tried his best to cover up the disappointment.

"Sorry" she added.

"No, no it's fine I get it... But if you ever change your mind, I'm just a phone call away. No strings attached, just a place to stay for as long as you need it" joey said.

"Thanks" Lauren smiled.

***JL*JL*JL***

Lauren walked out of the Vic, passing her dad on the way out with several empty glasses beside him. Now she knew it was safe to go home, she did.

"Mum?"

"Upstairs darling" Tanya shouted.

Lauren made her way upstairs and found her mum rushing around. Lauren laughed at her as she was about to burst into full panic mode.

"have you seen the suitcases anywhere, sweetheart?" Tanya asked.

Lauren sighed and folded her arms across her chest. "Was just about to ask you the same question" Lauren said, with some sarcasm.

Tanya stopped for a moment to take a breath, raising an eyebrow at her daughter.

"Joey or your dad?" Tanya asked making her laugh.

"Dad..."

"Might've known, same here" Tanya admitted.

"What's dad done to you?" Lauren asked her mum.

"Nothing darling, I just can't be around him no more, I was only here because you were in hospital..." Tanya said, avoiding eye contact.

"Mum, I already know"

"I don't think you do Lauren" Tanya laughed bitterly.

"Dad and lucy? Gross right?" Lauren said.

Tanya's head snapped up. "How..?"

"Dad dropped himself right in it, just told us cause he thought I already knew, Abi went home in tears"

"How could he do that Lauren? She was your best friend... She grew up in the square, in this house, we babysat her for god sake!"

"He's disgusting, clearly has no limits" Lauren stopped seeing her mum had tears in her eyes, so she moved over to hug her.

"I should've left and took you and your sister with me years ago Lauren"

"It's alright mum"

"It's not though Lauren, you shouldn't have to put up with any of your dads antics, I just loved him so much Lauren and I didn't want to put up with it"

"It's done now, there's no point in dwelling on it, let's just pack"

**where do you think Lauren's going to live? Leave me a review please:-)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter twenty-five**

Lauren and Tanya both finished packing and they carried there suitcases downstairs, leaving them by the door.

"Do you have to go to Devon?" Lauren pouted.

"Oscars there Lauren, I can't expect him to stay there forever"

"Who's looking after him?" Lauren asked shocked.

"Just a friend, plus I've got my clients down there, my life's down there now"

Lauren frowned. "Yeah? What about me and Abi?" Lauren asked her, harshly.

"Lauren... I love you both, but you have your own life's now. Abi has her life with Jay and you're just starting out too"

"In other words, you're done with us and your concentrating on your new life, yeah thanks mum" Lauren snapped.

"That's not true. What's brought this on, Ay?" Tanya asked.

"Everyone's moving on with their life and I'm just going through mine and destroying it" Lauren sighed.

Tanya stopped what she was doing and faced Lauren, she put her hands on her shoulders. "Now you listen to me, you haven't destroyed your life, you just had a minor step back and you pulled through didn't you?" Tanya asked her.

"Not just the drinking mum, I destroy everything" Lauren frowned.

Tanya studied Lauren for a moment before smiling.

"Joey?" She asked her.

Lauren nodded not being able to meet her mums eyes. "Joey loves you"

"And I love him, but we can't go back to how we were mum, I ruined it"

"You can work it out Lauren, you can always work something out, a love like that doesn't just go away"

"He dated Lucy after the accident" Lauren frowned.

"Sweetheart, he went on one date with her to keep her quiet" Tanya informed her.

"I know, and I can't get that picture out of my head" she sighed.

"I think you need to talk to him, properly" Tanya said.

"I'm scared though"

"Of course you are but it needs to be done" Tanya said.

"I'll talk to him"

"Good" Tanya smiled. "So where are you planning on living" Tanya asked, as she picked up her suitcase, she opened the door and made her way out of it, Lauren following.

"I don't know" Lauren sighed. "I was thinking Abi's but I don't wanna invade her space, she's had to live with my dramas all of her life" Lauren smiled.

"She doesn't think like that Lauren"

Lauren smiled. "Mick offered too but I'm not sure that's a good idea, me being an alcoholic an all..."

"Recovering alcoholic" Tanya corrected her.

"Same thing" Lauren said, rolling her eyes.

"That's two very different things"

"anyway, then there's Joey's"

"Joey offered?" Tanya smiled.

"Yep"

"Go for it! That's great news" Tanya told Lauren, almost jumping on the spot.

Lauren rolled her eyes again. "I told him I didn't think it was a good idea"

Tanya's eyes widened and she sighed. "Why not?" She frowned.

"Because it's not a very good idea" Lauren giggled.

"Well personally I think it's a great idea, you'd both get to talk about everything"

"And we can't do that over a cup of coffee in the cafe?" Lauren smirked.

Tanya brought them to a stop by the Vic and turned to face her daughter. "You know what I think? I think you're scared to be happy, scared because you think it's gonna get taken away from you"

"Usually the case" Lauren mumbled.

"You doing good Lauren, you've been very strong and you've pulled through, you haven't got to deal with your dads problems anymore, you've got a real shot here darling"

"Maybe"

Tanya sighed. "I'm going to say goodbye to Abi and Jay, I'll meet you in the cafe in half an hour, okay?" Tanya asked.

"Okay..."

Lauren watched her mum walk down the road, she decided on what she was going to do and was hopeful she'd made the right decision.

"Alright trouble?"

Lauren turned around to see her auntie rainie. "What are you doing here?" Lauren asked.

"Is that my welcome" she laughed. "Give us a hug" she laughed.

Lauren cautiously moved to hug her auntie, instantly smelling the booze on her. She pulled away as soon as she could.

"Oh, and what's your problem?" Rainie asked.

"You stink of alcohol"

"I'd of thought you were used to that by now" she laughed.

Lauren held her hands up in defence. "I can't be around you, I'm sorry" Lauren said walking off.

"Lauren!"

Lauren carried on walking ignoring her auntie. "Hey, woah steady"

Lauren looked up to see joey stood there. "Sorry"

"Are you okay?" Joey asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Lauren said.

Joey raised an eyebrow in concern. "No you're not" joey corrected her.

Rainie grabbed hold of Lauren's hand and scowled at Joey. "Are you harassing my niece?" Rainie asked.

"Niece? Oh sorry, I'm joey... Lauren's my... Cousin, friend" joey said.

Lauren scoffed. "Don't apologise or explain yourself to her"

"Hey!" Rainie whined.

"This is my mums sister, she's an alcoholic, always has been always will be... That's the difference between me and you Rainie, I want to fight it, your happy to live your life in the gutter" Lauren snapped.

"Wow" Rainie smirked. "Your an alcoholic too? Always knew you were like me" Rainie laughed.

Lauren stepped forward and pointed at Rainies chest. "I am nothing like you" Lauren said angrily.

"Come on babe" Joey said, pulling Lauren away.

Lauren turned away and walked with Joey. "Let's talk"

**Leave me a review please xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter twenty-six**

Joey lead Lauren into the cafe, sitting them in the corner out of sight. "Do you want a drink, babe?"

"I'll have a tea, please" Lauren answered. "Oh and-" Lauren began but got cut of by Joey.

"Extra milk?" Joey smirked.

Lauren smiled and nodded at him, letting him go off and get their drinks. She watched Joey as he waited at the counter for their order, awkwardly smiling at him when he turned around and winked at her after he caught her staring. He walked back to the table and placed Lauren's drink in front of her before sitting down on the opposite side of the table.

"Thanks" Lauren said.

Joey smiled. "So how come I've never met that auntie before?" Joey asked.

Lauren laughed at his question. "Believe me, she's not exactly someone you wanna play happy families with"

"So she's on your mums side of the family?" Joey asked.

"Yeah she's my mums sister, don't worry you're not related to her" Lauren smirked.

Joey grinned at Lauren, knowing he wasn't hardly hiding his disappointment. "So she's an alcoholic?" Joey asked.

Lauren nodded, taking a sip of her tea. "Yep, ever since I was little... I'm not like her though Joey" Lauren stated.

Joey smiled warmly. "I know, I can see that babe" he said, receiving a smile back. "Have you decided on what you're gonna do yet?" Joey asked.

Lauren sighed. "I have actually, mums moving to Devon so-"

"You're not going with her are you?" Joey asked suddenly.

"No" Lauren laughed. Joey visibly relaxed.

"Good cause I kinda want you here"

"Yeah?" Lauren smiled.

"Yeah"

"I'm not going to live with Abs, she's just got away from all the drama and she's happy... So" Lauren breathed in and out calmly.

Joey smiled to himself, knowing what the next answer was going to be.

"So for now I think it's best if I take Mick up on his offer" she said.

"Oh" joey said, disappointed.

"I know it's not what you wanted joey but it's for the best, right now"

"I understand babe, it's what you need"

Before Lauren could say anything else she was interrupted by her mum.

"Hi darling, hello Joey, love..."

"Alright Tanya?"

"Am I interrupting something?" Tanya asked.

"No, no I was just going, catch you later Lauren"

**Leave me a review please:-) I know I haven't replied to reviews yet but I'll get round to it tonight.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter twenty-seven**

Lauren made her way through the doors of the Vic with her suitcase, seeing Mick and Johnny behind the bar. The recent conversation with her mum still fresh in her mind. She knew this was the wrong choice but it had to be done. She had to prove to people she was better, stronger now... Nothing like her auntie and if living in the Vic where all her demons would be against her was the way to do it, she was going to do that.

"Lauren" Mick smiled.

"Hey, so I was thinking and is that offer still open?" She asked.

Johnny's eyes widened in surprise. "You're moving in with us?" Johnny asked, smiling.

"If that's still okay" Lauren said.

Linda gasped coming around the corner of the bar, obviously hearing the conversation. "Of course it is! Mick grab her suitcase... Come on darling"

Lauren laughed, following Linda upstairs. They found Nancy in the living room flicking through the channels on the tv.

"What are you smiling at, what have you done mum?" Nancy asked.

"Hey roomie" Lauren giggled as Nancy broke into a smile.

"Yes!" Nancy laughed.

"Conditions, Lauren shares with you and no misbehaving ladies" Mick said.

"Of course" Lauren said.

"Yeah whatever dad" Nancy laughed dragging Lauren away.

***JL*JL*JL***

Nancy and Lauren unpacked Lauren's things and sat on the bed afterwards. "So are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Nancy asked.

"Yeah definitely, it's what I want" Lauren said.

"How was Joey when you told him?" She asked Lauren.

Lauren sighed. "I hate doing this to him, he seemed pretty gutted but I need to do things right this time"

"Right then" Nancy announced slapping Lauren's leg. "Project get Lauren's life back is a go go!" Nancy said, pulling Lauren up.

"Okay bond" Lauren said sarcastically.

**Leave me a review please :-)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter twenty-eight**

Lauren and Nancy were up early the next morning, ready to put their plan into action. They got ready and made their way out just as everyone was getting up.

"Where you two off to at this time in a morning?" Mick asked.

"We are going out, we're sorting a few things out" Nancy explained.

Mick furrowed his eyebrows together. "What you up to?"

"Nothing" Nancy said.

"Just say out of trouble please" he told Nancy more than Lauren.

"We're just going shopping" Lauren said.

Nancy head snapped to Lauren. "Wait you didn't mention anything about shopping"

Lauren and Johnny both laughed. "Have a nice day Nancy" Johnny told her sarcastically.

Nancy pulled a face at him and went to step forward. "Nancy..." Mick warned.

"What's going on out here?" Linda asked, joining the four of them.

"Lauren is taking Nancy shopping" mick laughed.

"Oh" Linda's hand flew to her chest. "I knew Lauren living with us was a good idea" she said. "Give me ten minutes girls, I'm coming too" Linda squealed running back into the bedroom.

"What!" Nancy sighed dramatically, causing everyone else to laugh. "Quick lets go before she comes back" Nancy said, pushing Lauren towards the stairs.

"Nancy! No she's coming with us... It'll b fun" Lauren said.

"Yeah Nance, it'll fun" Johnny repeated Lauren's earlier words with some sarcasm.

Nancy scowled at Johnny before they went downstairs waiting for Linda. "Your funeral"

***JL*JL*JL***

Nancy dragged her feet through the seventh shop, moaning as she did, shortly joined by Lauren.

"Girls over here, this is what we need" Linda announced.

Nancy mumbled something nobody quite caught and Lauren sighed. "I think I'm gonna cry" Lauren whined.

"I tried to warn you" Nancy said. "Let's just go along with this and when she goes to the changing rooms we'll make an excuse to leave" Nancy said.

"I'd normally disagree with that, but it's been a long day" Lauren said.

Nancy smiled widely. "Come on"

Nancy nodded her head at Lauren less than five minutes later. "Um Linda I'm gonna go and pay for these, you may as well go and try your stuff on, shops will be closing soon" Lauren said.

"Oh, you're right, I'll be out in ten minutes" Linda said before dashing off.

"So what's the plan? If we're lying, your doing it" Lauren told Nancy.

"Don't worry about what we're gonna do, just follow my lead yeah?" Nancy asked.

Linda came out of the changing rooms sooner than anyone thought and Nancy had to think quick in her feet. "Mum, me and Lauren need to go..." Nancy said.

"Why?" Linda frowned.

"Johnny's having a dilemma" she quickly said.

"Oh we'd better get back then"

"No mum, you can't say anything, he made me promise not to tell you... Boy trouble I think"

"Right, well I'll stay here then" Linda said, walking off.

"Finally" Nancy muttered. Lauren laughed and they both made their way back towards the square.

***JL*JL*JL***

Lauren and Nancy both sat in her room looking through all of the stuff Lauren had brought today.

"So what, we go clubbing to R&R and how do you know Joeys even gonna be there?" Nancy asked.

"Saw it on Facebook, him and a load of guys are going out to R&R" Lauren said.

"So you stalked him? Nice one" Nancy laughed.

Lauren rolled her eyes, "I didn't stalk him, I casually saw it on my newsfeed" Lauren corrected her.

"Yeah course you did Lauren" Nancy whispered.

***JL*JL*JL***

"I look ridiculous" Nancy moaned.

Lauren and Johnny were in a fit of laughter. "You look great Nance" Lauren smirked.

"This is the day from hell" Nancy said.

"Let's go" Lauren laughed.

"You owe me Lauren"

Lauren, Nancy and Johnny managed to sneak out if the Vic without getting noticed, Nancy threatening them both if her mum saw her... She would practically happy dance at Nancy in a dress and heels.

They entered the club, which was packed. They headed over to the bar first ordering their drinks. "Two bottles of beer and a coke, please" Lauren asked.

"Hey Lauren"

Lauren turned around to see joey stood there. Nancy nudged Lauren and her and Johnny made their way over to one of the booths.

"Hey" Lauren replied back.

"What you doing here?" Joey asked her. Lauren raised an eyebrow at him, not liking his tone.

"Out with Nancy and Johnny" Lauren said.

"Do you really think that's a good idea, babe?"

"I'm not gonna get drunk if that's what you mean..."

"You're not exactly in the best place" he said.

Lauren was about to argue back when a brunette came over and out her arm around joeys waist. "Babe, did you get the drinks?" She asked, her question was obviously to joey but her eyes were on Lauren.

Joey looked at Lauren and they both were uncomfortable. "Well I can see you're busy, maybe I'll see you around" Lauren picked up the drinks and walked off.

She reached the table, already seeing the worries looks on her friends faces. "This was a big mistake wasn't it?" Lauren asked sarcastically. She took a sip of her coke and walked out of the door, ignoring Nancy calling her.

"Come on" Johnny said. Nancy grabbed Johnny's arm stopping him from moving.

"I haven't endured a day of shopping with mum and dressed up like a barbie doll for nothing... I'm going to talk to Joey" Nancy said walking off.

"Joey, I need to talk to you" Nancy said, leaving no room for arguments.

"Sorry sweetie, but joeys busy" the brunette said.

"This will only take a minute, sweetie" Nancy told her squinting her eyes.

"What's up?" Joey asked, he looked around him, seeing Johnny sat at the table.

"Oh Lauren's gone home, if you're looking for her"

"So what's up?" Joey asked again.

"What did you say to Lauren?" Nancy snapped.

Joey sighed, resting his hand on his hip. "I told her she shouldn't be here and se shouldn't" joey said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"You don't think she's strong enough?" Nancy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know..." Joey sighed.

"I have spent the whole bloody day shopping with my mum and Lauren, and now I've had to dress up like this, do you know how much that annoys me?" Nancy snapped.

Joey shrugged his shoulders. "Why are you being like this? I thought you were 'in love' with her... You know she went to all this effort tonight for you and you and you classy little bitch made her fell two inches small"

Joey was quiet. "What do you mean she made an effort?" Joey questioned.

"She wants to be with you joey, the only reason she's living with me is because she wants to take things slow with you and she wants to prove to people she can be around alcohol and not be affected, and to be honest your not actually being that supportive, I think she's done amazing considering the support she actually had from her so called family and friends"

Joeys face dropped and Nancy knew she'd messed up, she just got annoyed. "If I go home and find her in tears... I'm coming after you, Don't you dare tell her I told you anything" Nancy said before grabbing joey and leaving"

**Leave me a review please.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter twenty-nine**

Nancy made her way up the stairs with Johnny shortly behind. "What exactly did you say?" He asked.

"Few home truths" Nancy grunted.

"What's gone off?" Mick asked as they both reached the top of the stairs.

"Joey was horrible to Lauren and he had this new girl with him" she said.

"So that's what you've been up to all day... How is she?" Mick asked.

Nancy sighed. "I don't know, Im going to our room to find out" Nancy said, walking off.

"Er Nance, Lauren hasn't been back here" Mick told her.

Nancy stilled and then went to check the bedroom finding it empty. She came back out, her dad and Johnny still stood there.

"Well where is she?" Nancy asked.

"We should go and look for her, have you called her phone?" Mick asked.

"Yeah on the way back here but it went straight to voicemail"

Mick grabbed his jacket and lead the three of them back downstairs, Nancy quickly chucking her heels across the floor, replacing them with trainers.

They made their way into the bar area scanning around for Lauren, and to their surprise Lauren was sat at one of the tables with joey.

Nancy stormed forward only to be held back by Mick. "Don't be stupid Nance"

"This is his fault" she snapped.

"Let them deal with it" Johnny told her.

Nancy raised an eyebrow and made her way over anyway, the others following. They all sat down in the seats that were around the table.

"Is everything alright here?" Mick asked.

Lauren nodded. "Sorry about running off Nance" Lauren said guiltily.

"It's alright... Are you okay?" Nancy asked, staring directly at Joey.

"Yeah" Lauren answered. "I'm going back to Joeys tonight though, we need to sort a few things out"

"Oh yeah?" Nancy smirked.

"Nancy!" Lauren scolded, going bright red.

"No nothing like that, were just going to talk about us" joey chuckled.

"Right... Yeah... Anyway" Nancy chuckled. "See you tomorrow? She asked.

"Yeah see you tomorrow Nance" Lauren smiled.

***JL*JL*JL***

Joey and Lauren walked into his house, even though she had been before, she was still pretty impressed. She was only just getting her memory back the last time she was here.

"I'm sorry about tonight Lauren, I didn't mean to be like that with you... I just don't want you to go back to how you were before"

Lauren sat on the sofa a few spaces down from joey. "That's not going to happen, I've realised I was ill before, I'm stronger than that now" she told him.

Joey sighed. "I know babe, I do but it just scares me, the thought of you being like that again"

"It scares me too, I'm not gonna lie Joey, there's not a day that I don't want a drink but I know I can't, one more drop could kill me and I don't want that... I wanna show everybody that's waiting for me to fail that I can do this"

"Nobody's waiting for you to fail Lauren"

Lauren scoffed. "Trust me they are. Dad just thinks I'm a lost cause, Abi is scared that I'm gunna drink, even if she does manage to hide it.. And everyone else, well I see how they look at me" Lauren said.

Joey moved closer to Lauren and clasped her hands in his. "I'm sorry I doubted you, I know you can do this... It doesn't really matter what anyone else thinks does it?"

Lauren shrugged her shoulders. "I don't want people thinking I'm that girl, cause I'm not" she said as tears brimmed her eyes.

"I know your not babe, come here" joey said, holding his arm out. Lauren got closer to him and leant against his side while he out his arm around her shoulders. He rubbed her arm gently as he could tell she was crying, he continued to do so until he noticed she was asleep.

**Leave me a review please xx**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter thirty.**

**Personally I don't think this story had been rushed at all, I think it's gone slow if anything.. This is the thirtieth chapter and there hasn't been no joey/Lauren moments, no real ones anyway. I don't mean to sound blunt or anything but you don't have to review, and I haven't lost reviewers? But like I said if you don't like it, I don't expect you to read it. But if people do think this is being dragged out and aren't enjoying it no more I would really rather you tell me, I'm in sure on whether to finish this now.**

The next morning Lauren was surprised to wake up with joey, they were hardly laid in bed naked together but she was laid against him. She gently lifted his arm from around her shoulders and carefully removed herself from his embrace and off the sofa. She saw her jacket and slipped it on, shortly followed by her shoes. Lauren sighed to herself not really wanting to leave without saying goodbye but at the same time she needed to get back home like she promised Nancy and she also wanted to speak to her dad today. She thought about what to do for a second and then she walked into the kitchen, she found a pen on the table and started to write a note on the back of a letter she ha also saw on the table.

Sorry I had to leave, got a few things I need to sort out today, thanks for last night. Call me later if you have a chance. Lauren x

Lauren left the note on joeys lap and quietly made her way out of his house, she locked the door from the outside and posted the keys through the letter box.

She made her way to the tube station slowly, thinking about how things were gonna go. She thought about Joey, and how things were gonna go with him, then she thought about her dad. There were so many bad things he had done in her life time, he had ruined their family so many times but he was still her dad. However he had over stepped the mark this time and they had a lot to talk about and if he had anything to do with Lucy's murder, she knew she wouldn't be able to forgive him.

**so only a short one, Leave me a review please.**


End file.
